vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106481-lost-connection-x10
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- In the few seconds I was online I noticed this too. They might be back once things work properly, I've had addons glitching out before after server shenanigans and they ended up fine. Don't lose your mind just yet! ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Will we get a free fruit basked + shampoo for the inconvenience? :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Inb4 i'll now try extra hard to snipe for chuas | |} ---- ---- I got all my settings back after logging out completely and then back in. Logging right back in after being disconnected seems to forget your settings. No new AddonSaveData folders are being created, so it's just kinda misfiring. Your settings are most likely still fine. | |} ---- I can't log on my character since last night... I keep getting "Lost Connection with the World Server" Thats already 10 + hours now.... You still investigating this? Really? Server : Ravenous (EU PvP) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua waiting for Human to try! Oh wait.....server down | |} ---- IKR? how dare people expect to access the game they pay for when the company that makes the game says it is available. sometimes human olivar takes the fanboyism too far, people have every right to voice their displeasure whether you like it or not. | |} ---- Really should consider handing MeMe making duties over to someone that doesn't completely suck at english.... | |} ---- If the game is still around then. <_< | |} ---- Human is missing point... | |} ---- So you wanna give people who are already hyper/raging more caffeine? good call :D | |} ---- Says the person writing a sentence without personal pronoun indicating it's target..... | |} ---- ---- Ty for the update Raijinn ^^ Patience guys :) | |} ---- ---- ---- lol tea has a calming effect on me. Coffee on the other hand... | |} ---- ---- ---- Wait so stating the obvious is fanboying now? Shit son! Sign me up as part of the fan club too! | |} ---- ---- Yes. The same way I sometimes dig out my Star Wars Galaxies Deluxe Edition art book.... Already had green tea this morning. I should have chosen something to calm me down, not stimulate me.... | |} ---- stating the obvious or olivar doing what olivar does in every thread and telling everyone who says the slightest critical thing against the game or its developers that they should shut it. if he can say what he likes so can they. | |} ---- But. Ew. All the hipsters get frustrated that I never stray from Irish Breakfast... | |} ---- ---- I love that the perception you have of him is some rabid fan of the game. Where if you look at his post history, he admits there are issues with certain aspects of the game and would like them fixed. Calling someone a fanboy does not mean you win the discussion, it just makes you look pathetic. | |} ---- So what you're actually saying is that Olivar is not allowed to display his reaction to people's responses? "People have every right whether he likes it or not", right? Sooooo...he has a right to be understanding, or amused, or snarky, or consoling about the situation too? Or...is he not allowed to disagree with you because disagreeing means he disagrees with you? I'm not quite clear on your focus there, but I did have to point out the apparent irony. | |} ---- No No No, Nilibeast breaking so many Internet rules now. Chua show Nilibeast best part: All ranting, but all still here and playing. | |} ---- I've never been one to follow rules really :P | |} ---- :( I really want to post the "watch out we've got a badass over here"-picture but at this point it is utterly overused and would cheapen the conversation :(((( | |} ---- ---- Lets not go there I still haven't received my free fruit basket + complementary shampoo yet from carbine :( | |} ---- I'm certain the Devs know their realms are down. They've said they're working on a fix. Sit back, relax, have a green tea frappe with home made whipped cream. *fluffs pillows for you* | |} ---- As long as we're all wasting time here and getting all dumb about grammar and such... It's = it is. For a possessive, it's "its." His, hers, its. It owns it, so it's its. Got it, bunny man? | |} ---- Here: https://twitter.com/WildStarOps And Here: https://twitter.com/WildStar You're more likely to get an update quicker with those. I doubt the developers want to signal the "all clear" in every thread on the subject. | |} ---- *spots Mokiki's avatar* Lackadaisy fan!!!!! *bro-fists Mokiki* | |} ---- Let's not devolve into WoW forums level of disintegration. I disagree with Olivar a lot, but that's just two adults with differing perspectives. Who really cares. Stay on topic. | |} ---- That will need to be some PROPER fluffing then, man! But I appreciate the thought.. :) <3 | |} ---- ---- This will be true, only we will have sentient "hipster-type" AI disagreeing with us, oldschoolers in billions of threads on the Interweb 4. | |} ---- *bro-fist* :) | |} ---- ---- Considering your name, you should be cheering me on. I'm disappointed in you. Oh and server's still down! There, some on-topic stuff just for you. | |} ---- ---- Pathetic perhaps. I'd say maybe just a bit over the top. But really it all kinda seems like Olivar's self-fulfilling prophecy. His original response in my view was simply an unnecessary provocation in a thread that displayed little else other than mild annoyance--undirected and without ire--save one post. Do we really think that anything, other than that one particular post preceding his response, merited dismissive censure? So Glymmer replied in kind. I don't think he should have. And I think the thread would have been just fine without Olivar's original post, too. I don't think Olivar is a fanboy. I just think he's a guy who hates negative threads about a game he loves, but somehow can't prevent himself from reading those threads, though titles often forewarn. I suppose that is no terrible criticism, as I must admit I do the very same all too often. But then again I resist the urge to post far more often than he does--obviously. | |} ---- ---- ---- Such frustration, much entitlement. | |} ---- Chua not hate negative threads about game, is often important feedback that Carbine can use. Chua however does hate bashing, non-constructive feedback or raging. And Chua openly admit that prodding with stick in such cases bring funny results, even when mods not always agree and punt Chua across Forum. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Grrrr, You made me do it too!!! lol :) | |} ---- ---- Don't mind me. As far as I'm concerned anything goes on forums. For the record, that last sentence in the above quote describes the act of trolling. But I guess you know that. :P Personally I get a kick out of forums constantly. Forum posters can definitely be hilarious, and very often when they're being deadly serious. For instance, when Olivar posts OOC. Hilarious! I be trolling maybe | |} ---- ---- Yes, but Chua only do in stupid posts. Chua serious on serious discussion | |} ---- And I'm just suggesting that some of the stupid we see is similar to self-fulfilling prophecy instigated by unnecessary provocation. Also, I think you're often wrong about what is not constructive. | |} ---- is why called opinion | |} ---- ---- ---- Probably difference of opinion should not be the threshold at which we commence trolling, if being constructive was an honest goal anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- mate, Carbine never takes the easy and simple road in order to solve problems. They love jumping hurdles it seems.. ;D | |} ---- ---- Yeah I wonder about that. It would at least appease the "I WANT TO PLAY NOW" crowd... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sleep tight. | |} ---- ----